The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core for the M. D. Anderson Specialized Programs of Research Excellence in myeloma will serve multiple needs with respect to the planning and conduct of the SPORE research. This resource will be used for hypothesis refinement, experimental design, data management, quality control, and informative presentation of results, and will be available for all projects ofthe SPORE. From a biostatistical perspective, design and analysis of laboratory and clinical projects will be performed in collaboration with Dr. Donald A. Berry, Dr. Veerabhadran Baladandayuthapani, and Dr. Heather Y. Lin. Data from the SPORE clinical trials and laboratory projects will be entered into a custom database. Among other advantages, this computerized database will facilitate continuous monitoring of clinical trial results and will allow for automated data audits. Thus, from inception to reporting, translational experiments will benefit from the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core that will be used to augment existing M. D. Anderson biostatistics resources and to align these considerable resources with SPORE research objectives. The Specific Aims of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core are: Specific Aim 1: To provide the statistical design, sample size and power calculations for each project. Specific Aim 2: To facilitate prospective collecfion, entry, quality control, and integration of data for the basic science experiments and clinical trials arising form the ongoing research ofthe SPORE. Specific Aim 3: To provide innovative statistical modeling, simulation techniques, and data analyses needed by the projects and other Cores to achieve their Specific Aims. Specific Aim 4: To ensure that the results of all projects are based on well-designed experiments and are appropriately interpreted.